


The Light Behind The Darkness

by Astaroth0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Crying, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My Boys Are Superheroes, No SQUIP, Suicide Attempt, superhero au, swearings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaroth0/pseuds/Astaroth0
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell are both Superheroes, but Michael's past affect his powers so what would be the impact at the future? Let find out!





	The Light Behind The Darkness

                It has been a year and a half since Michael and Jeremy discovered that they have their hidden ability, as well as being recruited into a superhero team. Jeremy had his psionic powers, while Michael has the ability to manipulate shadows, or darkness generally, most likely to be called Umbrakinesis.

               

                They mostly do their job after school; they fought the crime together, sometimes with the other members, the two boys even managed to defeat their team’s mortal enemy by just themselves, by using a tactic they discovered in one of the video game they love to play. To be honest, Michael’s past was... let’s say “shitty”, and he cannot move on about it. It is so hard for him to forget about the loss of his mom, he also knew that his father hated him, and even hurt him as well. He and Jeremy discussed about it, making Mr. Heere to accept him to their household. After they were invited to the team, they managed to give Michael a room at their base, and Michael was thankful about it. His depression about it makes his power weaker and sometimes he cannot use them.  The founder of their team was harsh, and strict to all of the members, but he is mostly ‘it’ with Michael. There are times that they fail because of Michael, or Michael did not cooperate about anything. They just cannot fire or leave him since they believe that his power is truly strong, but he cannot just concentrate about it. Due to their founder’s potty mouth trait, sometimes he shouts things like “You are worthless”, “You don’t belong here”, leaving Michael more depressed as it reminds him more about his past.

 

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

                It has been a few days since the other teammates kept making excuses just to make Michael not to go with them. Jeremy apologized every time they left without Michael, at least Michael forgives him and even kept to not blame himself.

 

                He was in his own room at their team’s base; he was getting ready on everything. He felt like he does not belong to the team anymore, so he took his luggage and packed everything that he owns. He heard someone knocking on his door and he shouted, “Who is it?” he received a reply which is “Our leader needs you to his office” and shouted, “I’m coming” as a reply. He was tearing up, because he knew that this time would come soon, he knew that anytime they could fire him, and today is the time. He took a napkin in the box next to him and wiped his own tears. He opened the door and went to their Leader’s office.

“Hey Michael... have a sit, we need to talk about something” Michael gladly took the offer and sat on the couch. “So... the team decided up to...” Michael felt an urge to cry again, “Decided up to... fire you due TO YOUR FUCKING POOR PERF-“Michael cuts him off, and failed to hold the cry that he was supposed to be holding.

“I knew it! And I also knew that you don’t want me to leave this group, but I knew that you always wanted me to kill myself, isn’t that what are you telling me everytime? Well I knew that I’ve been always shitty, I hated, and also I am disgusted about mostly everything about me isn’t it that’s every one of you thinks about me? Well if you are done with my shit! Well I am also done with you!” He shouted, releasing a strong, visible, pitch-black aura around his body. He also felt something numb around his eyes but he did not knew that his eyes, his whole eyes... are also black, making the Leader right next to him release a strong feeling of shocked. “...--- Well if you want to get rid of me, ok you can, but I also want to get rid of myself, since every one of you wants me to.” He shouted again with dark tears going out of his both eyes. He furiously faced the door, but he did not expect the dark portal like force in his right hand. He did not know on how did it appeared but he tried to raise his hand, he saw on how the door soften and suddenly got sucked into the void on his hands. He put his hands down making the void disappear, he went outside and ran towards the way to his room, he met Jeremy who raised his hand making Michael float and could not be able to move. Jeremy moves toward him and asked him on what is happening. Michael faced Jeremy and saw him took a step back, he did not know why is he scared of him, making him angrier. Jeremy felt something to his hand , and saw a dark humanoid like figure who pinned him to the mall, the creature faded but he saw a barrier to both of his hands and feet and also one to his neck making him trapped, thus releasing Michael. He heard Michael apologizing him in a soft manner. Michael saw the other heroes running towards him, he could not make a choice but he felt something that he had not felt before. He saw a huge void in front of him the same thing that appeared to his hand but bigger. He realized that it is a portal, a portal that leads somewhere he did not knew. He entered the portal and closing it real quick, also releasing Jeremy on the other side.

 

                He found himself kneeling in the middle of a savannah and tears dripping uncontrollably down his eyes. He suddenly screamed as he cannot hold the pain he had been feeling, the sound made all the wild animals to stay out of his vicinity, and also making himself levitate to the air. He began to scream more and dark sharp vines tend to grow from the ground. He heard the words people kept saying him, until the good ones faded but the bad ones remained, he kept hearing “You’re Worthless” “Get the fuck out of my house” “Your mother died because of you” “You don’t belong here” until he managed to speak. “Well, I fucking know that I don’t really belong here, I wish all of you are happy now...”he spat angrily. He felt that his control of his levitation was also fading; he managed to grow a sharp, pointy vine facing towards him. His levitation had been gone, piercing him to the vine he summoned. He managed to whisper, “I’m sorry” and summoned a small birdlike shadow creature and he faced the creature he made. “To Jeremy...” he said, as his sight blackened out the vines also fell down and faded, but leaving Michael a hole at his stomach.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

                His eyes opened, and he heard three people laughing. He managed to try to remember where he is. Well, he remembered on what happened, but he asked himself on why is he alive. He took a look at his stomach and saw some small cuts on it.

“So you’re awake?” He heard a familiar female voice.

“Uhh... Where am I?” he asked.

“Well, you are in whatever you call your  ‘Mortal Enemy’s Base Shit Overload’  I’m sorry I took a look at your memory, and no wonder why you tried to get rid of yourself, don’t worry Tecton had already took care of the big hole on your stomach, there may be a few cuts but they would be gone soon.” She said.

“Why did you guys saved me? It is my choice to be dead err... everyo-“The woman cuts him off.

“It’s everyone’s choice right? We saved you, because we need you.” She cuts off.

“Well, you guys are evil” Michael spat.

“Boy that’s offensive! You know that we have our own world, and in our world we are the heroes and you guys are the villain so just accept it...” She replied.

“You got a point... but...”

“I don’t have a time for this blablabla just get some rest and you will be better soon.”

                He saw the mysterious woman went out to his room and shut his eyes again for him to rest.

 

                Weeks have passed, Michael got used to the group he is on, they trained him even more and didn’t know that he is more powerful than everyone from his past group combined, that’s from his own opinion. He built up his self-confidence, and even been into a mission with his newfound team mates, and even named himself as Forneus, derived from a great Marquis from hell.

               

                He was on his room looking for something to wear; he left all the things he used to own at the old team he was on. He owns many things now since he could summon some creatures that could get him whatever he ask to them. He also had stopped going to school, his mates invented a device that could insert the typed information into the target’s brain, they let him use the device and inserted some lessons even those that are not even taught by the teachers, it also made Michael to have a 3 days long headache, which everyone laughed about. He got to choose the right clothes and told his mates that he wants to explore a bit for now. He wanted to check on how’s New Jersey, he made a small portal that leads him to a private space that no one would ever dare to go to.

 

                He went to the park that he mostly go, and there he saw his bestfriend Jeremy, who had been sitting on a chair. He noticed that he was crying, and he is holding a small cage with a crow on it. He did not notice the tears streaming down to his cheeks, he really missed Jeremy after the incident, when he felt that he was relieved, he saw the crow facing him and making some sounds. The sound made Jeremy to look on whichever the crow is looking at. He felt that someone was in there too, so he checked the bushes and there was nothing. He saw a big tree and took a little glance on it, he noticed that someone was behind the tree, so he walked towards it, and managed to ask the person whom he did not knew that he’s Michael.

“Hey! I’m sorry, but are you okay?” he said.

                Michael faced Jeremy, he saw the shock on Jeremy’s face as he let out a small “Umm” then Michael completely turned into a bunch of crows and went up to the top of a building. He knew that Jeremy saw him coming towards the building and he knew that he would reach him soon. He could not help but he cried. He had a Flashback of all the good things that happened to him on the past and almost all of it had Jeremy on it. He realized that he made a monster out of his own body and his own powers, he realized the real meaning of heroes, and he realized that he was wrong about going with the villains. He had more realizations, as he was curled up on the floor; he heard a loud shout of someone calling his name. It was Jeremy... how did he managed to follow him that quick, he wasted no time, so he stood up and made a portal leading to their base. While the portal was fading, he saw Jeremy trying to open it up but did not have a success. He went up to his bed and cried even more, he also made a barrier to his mind so that no one would be able to read his mind, since he knew that they could hear him crying in his room.

 

                His sadness is gone, but it is replaced by anger. He took a paper, and a pen, and he wrote a two letters. He folded both of the letters; he slipped the first letter to his costume pocket. He wore his costume as he slipped the second letter to his chest; he knew that the letter that is inside his costume would not fall out, since his costume is tight. He took some deep breathes and he went out of his room. He straightly went to his mates and told them to come into a mission with him to New Jersey.

 

                He did not use a portal this time; instead, he used their signature airship. He led them to a wide, empty, and open space. He levitated up high and he imprisoned his mates into a dome of darkness.

“Thank you for saving me, but you took advantage of my powers, now I’m using it against to all of you, I’m sorry but you need to kill the monster you helped developing” Michael shouted at them

“I knew it! That’s why we didn’t told you on what could we do more” one of the villain said, Michael noticed them holding their hands together, he did not expected for them to do it, but they combined all of their powers and formed a giant one eyed monstrous serpent. Michael cannot hold the dome, because the monster was too strong. He noticed the superheroes coming towards him, he could not help it but it made him remind of the bad side of his past, but he didn’t let it took over him. He stood still, and summoned some vines that held the monster as the other heroes attack it. He did not expect Jeremy to tap his back....

“I knew it was you,” Jeremy said, receiving a nod from Michael. The shadow vines had faded and the monster had been released, thus making it to be able to attack the other superheroes. The monster was too powerful now since it absorbed the power of the other superheroes. There is only Jeremy and Michael standing against the monster now.

“Hey! I’m sorry for leaving you, but I think this time I would never be back again” Michael spat as he hugged Jeremy.

“No its okay! And don’t ever leave me again please!” Jeremy replied

“I’m sorry, but I also need to kill the monster that formed inside me,” Michael said as he looked at his former leader. He frowned a little bit and he pushed Jeremy shouting, “I’m sorry” to him. He summoned another vine that tangled Jeremy and made a protection dome for all of the heroes who were injured. He faced the monster and he screamed, He remembered the same scream he made when he was supposed to get rid of himself, he remembered the past on from how his mother died to people calling him worthless or stupid. A Jet Black aura covered Michael’s body now, he managed to avoid the attacks that the monster was doing to him, and he felt the proper timing. He ran into the Monster’s heart opening a chamber that has the powerful villains on it. He screamed more loudly as the memories kept spinning throughout his mind. He successfully opened a colossal portal that leads to an unknown void, as the portal kept increasing in mass, it weakened the monster and the portal Michael made successfully sucked it onto the dark nothingness. Michael now loses the control of his levitation, the barriers and the vines had faded. As he reached the ground, he felt so weak and dying, he saw the other heroes walking towards him and he gave them a smile. He reached something from his pocket, the letter... he reached for the letter and gave it to the Leader.

                     ‘ _I knew that you are happy now that, I am truly dying. Didn’t you wished for this?_

_At least I made my last shot good. ‘_

He saw the Leader who touched his shoulder and he could hear him crying, it’s the first time he heard him cry. He took a glance to his left hand, and successfully summoned a shadow knife. He positioned the knife to his stomach and felt Jeremy’s hand while saying “Don’t”, He reached for Jeremy’s cheeks, and whispered “I won’t”, he felt like dying or something so before he does, he should rush the things out, so he quickly pressed the knife to his stomach making a small slit since he's rushing, he managed to have a control and successfully tore his costume, he reached for the paper and gave it to Jeremy. His sight blacked out, after he felt Jeremy’s touch.

 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

                Michael woke up with the sound of ‘Beep... Beep... Beep’ he realized that he was at a Hospital Bed, he recognized the place so he knew that he wasn’t on a hospital. He heard someone’s voice who shouted, “He's awake!” and all of the heroes gather up around him. He smelled a familiar aroma of Vanilla, as he knew that it was Jeremy, he felt Jeremy’s lips to his ears and he whispered:

 

“Michael Mell, The new leader of the alliance. Congratulations Michael!” he felt something that pressed his chest, and he saw a badge on his left chest.

“Hey! Michael thanks for saving us, you should know that I lov- err... we love you and you’re not worthless”

“Jeremy why are you so red?”

**Author's Note:**

> Facts :  
>  * This sucks for me, I hope it doesnt for you... Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!11
> 
> lol the letter came from his heart... so he put the letter inside his costume and made a slit and BWALA! The letter came from his heart.... haha k bye ik its not funny but k bye
> 
> :) :) :) :) 4 smilies for rich's lisp


End file.
